


dinner time

by gogyuma



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogyuma/pseuds/gogyuma
Summary: Hoseok wants to cook for Kihyun, but decides to try an easier way after what happened last time.





	dinner time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Monsta X fic, so please be nice to me .///. Kiho are just too cute, so this happened. It's pretty short, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Also, what better way to start writing for his fandom than with domestic fluff :D

When Kihyun noticed that his boyfriend had shifted his gaze from the TV to the front door of their apartment for the 5th time in half an hour, he was curious.

 

“Hyung, are you waiting for something?” He paused for a moment, “Or, someone?”

 

“Oh, just something!” Hoseok replied, a happy grin on his face. Kihyun was about to press harder for an answer when the doorbell rang. Hoseok jumped up and all but ran towards the door, almost slipping on their carpet (which Kihyun had laughed at). After a moment at the door, Hoseok came back into the room with a big cardboard box in his arms, which he set on the floor in front of the living room couch. From the _thump_ that sounded as Hoseok dropped it, Kihyun could tell that whatever was inside was heavy.

 

“What is it?” Kihyun asked curiously, attention fully on his boyfriend and not on the drama that was playing on TV anymore.

 

“A meal kit!” Hoseok said enthusiastically as he went to grab the x-acto knife they kept in one of the kitchen drawers.

 

“A meal kit?” Kihyun repeated.

 

“Yeah, it’s basically like a box that includes all the ingredients you need to make a dish already prepared for you. You just need to throw them all together,” Hoseok answered as he opened the box, revealing cooking ingredients nestled between ice packs along with a recipe card. He also added sheepishly, “I wanted to cook for you again, but considering the sort of maybe disaster the last time I tried, I thought this might make it easier.” (The “sort of maybe disaster” being Hoseok nearly chopping his finger off while cutting vegetables _and_ setting off the smoke detector in their apartment, by the way.)

 

“Babe,” Kihyun stared at Hoseok fondly, “I really appreciate that you want to do this for me, but I would much rather prefer a boyfriend that has all ten of his fingers intact,” Kihyun said as he gave Hoseok a small peck.

 

“No! I can do this! I’ve improved, I swear.” Hoseok looked at Kihyun with such an adorable pleading look that he couldn’t help but cave in, like every single time Hoseok gave him that look. HIs boyfriend was always the cutest when he wasn’t really trying. “Plus, you always cook for us and it makes me really happy, so I want you to feel that way too,” Hoseok added quietly.

 

“Fine, but I’m keeping watch,” Kihyun stated firmly, trying his best to keep away the blush he could feel was rising to his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be _fine_ , Kihyun!” Hoseok retorted. “I want it to be a surprise! Just keep your cute butt on the couch until I’m done, okay?” With that, he picked up the box and sauntered confidently towards the kitchen.

 

“What are you even _making_?” Kihyun shouted towards the kitchen.

 

“Like I said, it’s a _surprise_ , Kihyun! So no peeking!”

 

At that, Kihyun sighed resolutely and settled back comfortably on the couch, turning his attention back to the drama. He would have to settle with watching some Nam Joohyuk for now.

 

However, not even 10 minutes in, Kihyun suddenly heard an “ _Ow!_ ” and a string of expletives from his boyfriend. He barely had time to get up from his comfy place on the couch before Hoseok poked his head out from the doorway to the kitchen with a smile.

 

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Hoseok exclaimed. “Sit back down!” Kihyun wanted so desperately to run into kitchen to make sure his precious boyfriend really was okay, but the excited tone in Hoseok’s voice made him sit back down. He didn’t want to spoil the other’s fun, thinking sort of bitterly back to the many times that his friends (namely Lee Minhyuk) have called him a party pooper.

 

With loud noises coming every so often from the direction of the kitchen, Kihyun had to try his best not to wonder what in the world his boyfriend was doing, instead keeping his attention turned to the drama. Time passed like that, and Kihyun was so deeply absorbed in the amusement park date between Joonhyung and Bokjoo that he didn’t even hear Hoseok call his name until the other was standing between him in the TV, effectively blocking his view of the two characters sharing a drink with two straws (Kihyun noted in his mind that he would really like to do that with Hoseok next time they go to Lotte World).

 

“Kihyun! Dinner’s ready!” Hoseok exclaimed, still in his excited tone. Kihyun smiled fondly yet again at the other (he found himself doing that a lot ever since he started dating Hoseok), and followed him into the kitchen. Once he got to their kitchen table (Hoseok even pulled out his chair for him, and Kihyun would lie if he said that small gesture didn’t make his heart flutter), he was met with sight of what _possibly_ looked like carbonara… in soup? Kihyun chuckled to himself when he realized that his silly boyfriend probably made the sauce too watery. All in all though, it didn’t look _too_ bad.

 

“Look, doesn’t it look exactly the same?” Hoseok asked happily as he held up the recipe card that came with the meal kit next to his plate (Kihyun noted that he was right, it was supposed to be carbonara).

 

“Yes, yes it does.” Kihyun didn’t have the heart to tell his boyfriend otherwise. “Thank you babe,” he added as he took out his phone to take a picture of the dish. Kihyun uploaded the picture to his Instagram with the caption, “ _My boyfriend cooked some carbonara for me today!”,_ along with 5 hearts _._ When he was done, Kihyun set down his phone and picked up his fork to dig in. To his surprise, the pasta didn’t actually taste that bad.

 

“Wow, it’s really good! Good job, hyung. You really have improved” Hoseok only smiled proudly in response, digging into his own plate of pasta deliciously. Kihyun was secretly glad Hoseok wasn’t picky with food, since all he usually ate was ramen anyway.

 

It wasn’t until halfway through his dinner that Kihyun noticed the band-aid wrapped delicately around his boyfriend’s left index finger.

 

“Yah, did you cut yourself again?” Kihyun reprimand as he took hold of Hoseok’s left hand. He tried to look angry, but the look in his eyes probably gave his worry away.

 

“Maybe a little bit, but I’m fine, don’t worry,” Hoseok pouted, “Kiss it better?”

 

“I thought you were fine,” Kihyun said as he rolled his eyes, but left a soft kiss on Hoseok’s index finger anyway.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

——

 

That night, Kihyun was snuggled up next to Hoseok on their bed, while the other scrolled through his Instagram feed. Kihyun could see his boyfriend’s eyes light up, a smile overtaking his face when he saw Kihyun’s post from earlier. It only lasted for a few moments, however, as that look of happiness on Hoseok’s face soon turned into an angry pout as he threw his phone down on the bed with a short huff. Kihyun picked it up to see what had garnered such a reaction from the other, only to laugh when he found it in the comments.

 

_minmin1103 commented: “Kihyun, you must be out of your mind to think that’s carbonara.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'll try to write something with more plot next time :D
> 
> Find me [@wonholla](https://twitter.com/wonholla) on Twitter if you would like to chat! I need some more friends there haha


End file.
